Secreto
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Teresa tenía un secreto. Y es que aún recordaba con cariño como había sido su primer beso con Tada cuando el chico habían estado inconsciente gracias a su resfriado. Ahora que Tada era su novio, bueno, al menos podia disfrutar de más besos.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Cuando me enteré que está categoría ya existía en Fanfiction, literal, casi explotaba de la emoción. Tadakoi fue mi anime favorito de este año, tiene todo lo que una vez siempre espere; risas, humor, romance, lágrimas y mucho pero mucho amor. Realmente lloré y disfrute esta serie como no tienen idea._**

 ** _Ahora que se que ya puedo subir mis fanfics a Fanfiction. Bueno, decidí no esperar más y empezar a editar y subir todos lo que están aquí guardados. Al final en cuenta, espero que realmente lo disfruten como yo lo hice._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Tada Never Falls In Love (Tada-kun wa Koi wo Shinai) No me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Había un secreto que guardaba muy bien Teresa, incluso después de que empezará a salir con Tada y después de dar su segundo beso con el chico. Claro, segundo porque el primero es de lo que se contará. Y es que después de ver a Tada enfermo y desmayarse en el salón, prácticamente había caído dormido tranquilamente en su cama, se había puesto un poquito nerviosa y en parte era su culpa. El chico había sido tan caballeroso con ella al otorgarle su paraguas, una pequeña acción que le había hecho golpear con intensidad su pecho.

Justo cuando empezaba a descubrir aquellos lindos sentimientos, iba más allá de amistad, sabía que estaba pasando del cariño y este podía llegar al amor.

Eso no estaba bien, ella tenía obligaciones, ella no quería que eso pasará, eso no debía de pasar en su viaje a Japón pero lamentablemente al corazón no se le mandaba y ella, inevitablemente, cayó en las redes así interesandose más por su amigo japonés. Se sentía culpable, era mucha la culpa que cargaban sus hombros. Había pensado desde un principio que si le ayudaba a su familia en la tienda podría quitarse ese pesar.

Y al principio así fue. Sólo que había otro problema, no podia concentrarse en los pedidos, aún seguía metida en toda esa situación de sus sentimientos. Es por eso que había ido al cuarto del chico, cuidarlo un rato, este ahí con el y disculparse. Pero fue inevitable no llorar, no dejar de sentirse mal por esos malos sentimientos, por esos bellos y hermosos sentimientos. Es por eso que decidió darle a Tada lo único que solo a el le iba a pertenecer.

Su corazón.

Cerró sus ojos y solo fue cuestión de bajar un poco su rostro para así juntar sus labios en un suave roce. Abría los ojos un tanto asustada, entraba en pánico. Eso no estaba bien. Tenía que cerrar su corazón a esos sentimientos, tenía que hacerlo. Pero ahora que su corazón y sus sentimientos podían estar completamente felices. No podía evitar recordar aquel momento con cariño, no podia evitar abrazar a Tada mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro y prácticamente su actual novio le mirará un tanto raro.

 **-Es solo que recorde algo** -Le respondia feliz.

 **-¿Y que recordaste?** -Tada pregunto curioso.

 **-Es un secreto** -Sonrió mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en sus labios. **\- Y no te puedo decir**

 **-¿Ni siquiera una pista?**

 **-No puedo decirte Tada** -Soltó una risita juguetona. **\- Aún no es tiempo para ello**

 **-Eres mala Teresa** -Tada sonrió antes de empezar hacerle cosquillas y así escucharla soltar carcajadas. **\- Dime que y hace tan feliz**

 **-¡Nunca!**

Ambos jóvenes reían con felicidad, Teresa intentaba huir de las cosquillas pegando y pataleando, Tada sólo sonreía, no la iba dejar escapar de sus brazos. Tal vez aún no era momento para contar aquel secreto que guardaba con tanto cariño Teresa. El secreto de su primer beso aun sin ser nada. Sin embargo, después de ese beso vendrían más que ambos podían disfrutar. Como el que ese momento compartían. Un hermoso beso donde demostraban sus emociones, donde demostraban cuanto se querían y cuanto se amaban.

Aunque había algo que Teresa aun no sabía. Y es que Tada a pesar de estar un tanto inconsciente, podía recordar ese momento de su primer beso. Nunca se lo diría a Teresa o la pobre próxima reina moriría de la vergüenza y lo que menos quisiera es que Alec le diera una paliza.

Bueno, sólo podía hacer una cosa. Seguir disfrutando de aquel secreto y de los dulces labios de la princesa. Al final en cuenta el había entregado lo más importante, su corazón.

Mientras se demostrarán su amor, todo estaría bien. Después, ya no habrá alguna cosa más que ocultar.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Y como en todos mis fanfics digo. Esto sólo es el inicio de estas historias, tal vez me tarde un poquito en escribirlas pero como me dedico a estudiar bien lo que quiero escribir, entonces es para no fallar y satisfacer lo que nos faltó o lo que nos gustaba._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 20 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
